Where The Violins Play
by Mitsi1819
Summary: After, yet another, high profile case Danny ends up in hospital. He is lost and confused… And so is his family. What will happen? Danny Lindsay! Has now ended...
1. Every Ending Has a Beginning

_**Where The Violins Play**_ by _**Mitsi1819**_

**Summary**: After, yet another, high profile case Danny ends up in hospital. He is lost and confused… What will happen? Danny/Lindsay

**Disclaimer**:

Mitsi: I own it all! Evil laughter Danny, Lindsay, you name it; I own it! With a very bad-evil-villain-German accent: The universe is mine! All mine! Mauahahah!

Super Susie Q comes barging in the room. The evil Mitsi turns around and gasps in shock.

Mitsi: No not you!

Susie Q: Yes it is I! And you don't own anything, little woman!

Mitsi: Really?

Susie Q: Yeah! CSI:NY and all its characters belong to CBS and the writers/producers of the show. And the songs you used in this story; you don't own them either! The great musicians who wrote, composed and sung them own them.

Mitsi: Pouts So I own nothing? Nothing at all?

Susie Q: Nope… Except your own crazy mind, that's all yours…

Mitsi: Great, well then me and my crazy mind shall continue this story. And we do apologise for trying to take over the world. Super Susie Q is right; we own nothing…

Susie Q: Sí, sí , señorita! Now you understand it.

**Reviews?:** Yes please, I like reviews, they make my day!

**A/N:** This humble and shy piece of fan fiction is dedicated to my 'gang'. I love you guys! I probably wouldn't have so much inspiration if it wasn't for you. Thanks XxX!

A special round of applause goes out to my awesome beta; Susie Q! Freaky-Fake-Freek; You rock!

Oh yeah, before I forget: I wrote this story while 'The Godfather (Love Theme)' by André Rieu was playing. Maybe if you listen to it the scene would make more sense? It's kind of dark and strange, but it will get better, I promise you. It's just my imagination of what would happen if you almost died… Or were to die.

Well here I go;

* * *

Chapter 1: _Every Ending Has a Beginning_

Pain. Everywhere, pain. Darkness. Let's not forget the darkness that surrounded him completely. Oh and the screams, blood and curses. But mostly just pain and darkness. The pain was dissolving though… But the darkness just grew even darker. He was completely alone and standing in the dark. It was like being inside a room with black marble floors , black painted walls and a black ceiling. But he knew that he wasn't inside a room. He could feel the cold wind blowing and touching his skin. Shivers went up and down his body and left him feeling even more alone and above all very cold.

Danny also knew that he wasn't outside. There were no stars in the black skies, nor were there clouds. A moon couldn't be seen, nor any other light. It was completely and totally dark. And there was no sign of any other life. Still, he screamed and begged for help. But no-one answered his call for aid. He fell to the ground…

After what seemed to him hours of uselessly sitting on the cold marble floor he stood up and started running. He ran, and he ran, but nothing in the scenery changed. His path wasn't lighted by stars or a moon. And he didn't find any other source of light or someone who could help him. He fell to the ground once again and wrapped his arms around his body. The cold wind seemed to be stronger, and colder. Danny screamed again. Not for help though this time, just out of frustration. He couldn't do anything, he was trapped and very cold.

"Damn this Godforsaken and forgotten place! Let or get me out of here!" His hands turned into fists and he pounded them on the floor. Then he looked up…

"Godforsaken? Forgotten?" He stood up…

"Wait a minute…" He looked helplessly around. Then he noticed something; his glasses were gone. But his vision didn't appear to be foggy. But then again, he was surrounded by utter blackness. With is right hand he checked his pulse for a sign of his own life.

"What the hell?!" He screamed when he noticed that he also didn't have a pulse.

"Oh come on, I am not dying am I?! I can't die, really I can't!" He fell to his knees.

"I can't die! Bloody hell, I can't lose Montana! Or my kids… What about them huh?! " Memories of his wife and two children flashed before his eyes. He dropped his head and prayed to whatever he could think of. Tears found their way from his eyes to his cheeks, and from there on to the marble floor…

Danny cried for the first time in a long while. His life was, until that moment, filled with happiness. A beautiful wife. No correction, a gorgeous wife. Who gave birth to the most perfect things that he had helped to create: his children. The oldest was a boy who looked just like his mother; brown hair, same nose, same character. Only his eyes were exactly like his father's. And of course the famous or infamous Messer-smile. Danny shook his head; he already missed his little boy. More tears came rolling down his face when he thought about his three year old girl, with the most beautiful blond/brownish curls, eyes like her mother's and also the Messer-smile. She had her daddy wrapped around her little finger, but he didn't mind. He loved her, with all his heart, just like her mother and big brother.

A soft sound startled him out of his 'day'-dream (since he had no idea whether it was night or day). It was one of the most pure sounds he had ever heard. He stood up and looked around. Still there was nothing to be found. Another soft sound, but louder than the one before. He shook his head. _'God I most be going really insane!'_He thought. But then he heard it. The soft sounds were turning into a tune. A tune played by violins… _'The purest form of art__ music made by a violin.'_ His grandfather had once told him. The tune turned into a song he knew…

"The Godfather…" he whispered into the darkness. He closed his eyes, and softly sung along with the music. The coldness that until that point ruled over his body left, and was replaced by a comfortable warmth. When he heard voices sing he opened his eyes again and saw that the darkness was slowly disappearing. The whitest light he had ever seen took over… The song was almost over, he knew that since the music produced by the violin was sounding softer with every note. His body started to feel tired. His soul was feeling heavy….

When the music died, Danny closed his eyes. He was so tired, all of the energy seemed to be drained out of his body. With, what seemed to him to be, his last breath he murmured her name.

_"Lindsay…"_


	2. Those Black Nights

Where The Violins Play chapter Two

Disclaimer:

Susie Q and Mitsi during their English class (which is trés boring!), and they are listening to Mitsi's iPod.

Mitsi: Hey Susie Q, why are you looking so sad?

Susie Q: I'm feeling rather depressed…

Mitsi: Why is that? Because you agree with me and my crazy mind that we should own CSI:NY? We think we should…

Susie Q looks rather funny at Mitsi. Then laughs…

Susie Q: No, of course not! I'm sad because you are going to let Danny die…

Mitsi: Muahahaha! But there's no need to worry, little miss sunshine. That's if your nice…

Susie Q: Well in that case, I'll be very nice!

Mitsi: Good! Well we all know that I don't own anything. But uhm, Susie?

Susie Q: Si? This isn't about what we are listen to, is it?

Mitsi: Hum yes… Put Tiziano Ferro on, or Danny is going to die…

Susie Q; Please no…

Mitsi: Jawohl! The song is called 'Sere Nere' (Black Nights in Italian, hence the title), and really fits with this chappie! So, put it on. Oh yeah; I don't own Tiziano Ferro. Wish I did though… But more importantly Happy Birthday, love! XxX Min

* * *

Chapter Two – Those Black Nights

You know those nights were you just want to runaway into another world? Those black nights where there's absolutely no space, you're cornered with you fears? And time has run out on you? Lindsay was having one of those days…

_Flashback: _

_The phone rang. It was a beautiful April day and her children were playing outside. She could her hear little girl laughing with joy. The sound of a small foot kicking a ball, the soft thud that it made, made her smile. According to him and his father, Alessandro Daniel Messer (Alex), would become a star player for an Italian soccer club like __Juventus__, AC Milan or AS Roma. Which one didn't matter, but he would become the next __Van __Basten__ or __Cruijf__. When her two shared this idea with Lindsay she looked confused, but then just laughed. The two were __obvilously__ not amused and when outside to play and practice. That made Lindsay just laugh harder (even though she didn't know why). _

_She hadn't heard the back door squeak, through all of her laughter, so she was surprised when she felt two arms wrapped around her. _

_"Think that was funny, Montana?" A husky, soft voice asked. Lindsay just nodded… "Really now? Well, since you don't take our sons plans for his future serious I should punish you?" Lindsay shook her head. _

_"Danny," she turned around in his arms, "you wouldn't hurt a p__regnant lady now, would you?! I__ don't think Mac, Stella, Flack, my father, brother, Alex or anyone else would like you very much if you did." Danny looked quite shocked at Lindsay, and was trying to form a word. _

_"Pregnant?" Lindsay nodded again. A huge smile graced Danny's face, and Lindsay could feel her feet being lift of the ground. She started giggling and he started kissing her face. _

_"Mama, what's wrong?!" Alex shouted. __He came running into the house to find his mother being lift up by his father while they were both laughing like that hadn't laughed in years. Tears were rolling down there faces. "What's so funny?" Neither one of his parents could form a decent answer, so he shook his head and walked out again after muttering; "Crazy grownups… Never know when to stop…" _

_The phone rang again, and woke Lindsay up from her daydream. With a few big strides she reached the other side of the kitchen were the phone cradle stood. On the display Mac's number and name were flashing by. She couldn't help to shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong…_

_"Hey Mac! How are you?" _

_"Lindsay, I'm so sorry. Danny's in Hospital and I have no time to talk. I have send Stella over to pick you and the kids up. I'll be there as soon as I can!" _

_"But, uh, what happened? Mac, what's wrong?!" _

_"Sorry, I can't explain it yet. Stella can't either, but get to the Hospital as soon as you can okay?! Stella should be with you in a minute. Be strong Lindsay, just be strong!" _

_And with that he had hung up the phone… _

_End Flashback._

"A kidnapping…" She softly sighed. Her hands were resting upon the glass of the doors that led to the emergency room that Danny was lying in. She couldn't see his body, doctors were hovering around, above and next to him. The glass felt cold. God her whole body felt cold. She shook her head, trying to keep her tears from falling. A useless assignment; they came. Salty drops of liquid water fell down her cheeks like rain does from a window on a very stormy day. Her body started shaking, and cries of pain escaped from her mouth. A nurse clad in blue scrubs came rushing towards her, just like Stella did and they tried to take her away from the window.

"Lindsay, don't do this to yourself. Go sit and wait with the rest of us, don't look." Stella whispered in her ear. Lindsay shook her head.

"No I want to stay. I need to stay!" She pulled away from the nurse and Stella and ran back towards the doors. "Danny, please…" she pleaded so softly that no-one could hear. "Danny please I need you. The kids need you, don't go." She pounded on the doors with her fists. "Don't go…" She hung her head and her tears fell on the ground.

She felt a small set of arms wrapping themselves around her left leg and looked down. Rosa Alexandra Adine Messer, had her arms wrapped around her mothers leg and her head was lying, with closed eyes, against the thigh that belonged to that leg. Lindsay could feel the tears from her daughters eyes seeping trough the dark blue fabric of her jeans.

"Mummy?" Rosa cried. She cried and sobbed, but her mother just stood looking at her father. She could hear the sound the machine that stated the patient's heartbeat. A high peeping noise filled her ears. Doctors seemed to be yelling at each other, nurses following out orders, and a crash car wash rolled to the side of her husband. Instinctively Lindsay turned a bit and bowed. She picked her daughter up and made sure that her head was turned away from the sight of her father lying on a gurney.

She could see the paddles being brought to Danny's chest. She could see the mouth's of the doctor in charge making the word '360' and 'Clear!'. She could hear the sound of the electricity going through her husband's body. She could feel the thud when that body, which beheld the mind, soul and heart of the one person she loved the most, hit the gurney again. Time stopped. There was no space anymore. And Lindsay knew that no-one would ever understand. She buried her head in her daughter's curls and spoke comforting words to a small tear wrecked body.

"Baby girl, it's going to be alright…" "Don't cry love." She repeated over and over again. She could feel her son's head lying on her back. "My babies…" She whispered.

Another shock. Another thud. More pain. It felt like hours. But Lindsay had no indication of time anymore… She couldn't feel anything. Just pain. She didn't know what she was saying to her children. She just said some words. All she could feel was pain…

A doctor shook his head. A young woman, whom was dressed like a doctor, yelled at him. Lindsay didn't register it though. All she could hear was Danny's voice whispering soft comforting words. All she could hear were her own prayers. They mixed inside her head…

The doctors were still fighting. Lindsay didn't see it. She just say the images of Danny holding their children for the first time while she was lying, exhausted, in a Hospital bed. The images of Danny entering the courthouse in Montana. Danny waking her up on the pool table. Danny in the zoo the first time they met. Danny in the zoo with Rosa on his shoulders, pointing out the monkeys. Danny on their wedding day. Danny on the day she was lying in the Hospital waiting for the Alex to 'come'…

Di sere nere

Che non c'è tempo

Non c'è spazio

E mai nessuno capirà

Puoi rimanere

Perché fa male male

Male da morire

Senza te...

(About Black nights

Where there's no time

And there's no space

And no one will ever understand

Can you stay?

Cause it hurts me,

Hurts me to death

Without you...)

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! Sorry for that P I'll update as soon as I can. And I work faster when driven by reviews hint, hint! 


	3. God Bless The British

_Where The Violins Play - Chapter Three_

**Disclaimer**:

Mitsi is eating M&M's, Susie Q comes barging in the room (yet again…).

Mitsi: Never heard of knocking?! Woman, I've written three chapters and you've barged into the room twice!

Susie Q: What ever! I need to know something, it's urgent so I didn't have time to knock!

Mitsi: What do you need to know then? Whether I own CSI:NY? I don't… Otherwise there would be a whole lot of Mini Montana's & Messer's! Just like Mini M&M's! Nor do I own Pride & Prejudice, wish I did. Mr. Darcy is hot! Oh, and I also do not own Doctor Hoogendoorn. She owns herself...

Susie Q: I need to know what I'm getting for my 'Sweet Sixteen' party, the suspense is killing me!

Mitsi: Uhm, an update?!

Susie Q pouts…

Susie Q: Just that?

Mitsi shows an evil smile.

Mitsi: Well maybe. I'm saying nothing else; except, have fun with this chapter! I would like to thank all of my reviewers: You guys are the greatest! And to those who cried (in a very small girl voice) ; I'm zolly! I didn't mean to make you sad… Be happy again okay? Good!

* * *

Chapter Three: God Bless The British

"Doctor Hoogendoorn, it's over!" Lindsay shook her head and looked into the room where her husband was lying. The two doctors were still fighting. The young doctor, whose name apparently Hoogendoorn was, looked furious at the older doctor.

"It's not over until the fat lady sings!" Doctor Hoogendoorn said in an English accent. It remained Lindsay of the voice of Lizzie Bennet in the movie 'Pride and Prejudice'. "This man's wife and children are standing there," she pointed towards Lindsay and the kids, "and they don't want their husband/father to die! And I'm not going to let him!" She grabbed the paddles and gave Danny another shock. Nothing…

"Doctor Hoogendoorn, I'm warning you! Stop it!" The young red headed woman refused to even listen. "I'm serious!" The older doctor was screaming at her now. But the English woman continued shocking Danny. When the older doctor reached for her arm, trying to stop her from giving another shock, she looked so utterly annoyed and angry that the doctor let go of her arm and sighed.

Lindsay stood in awe. Her children were still sobbing, but her tears didn't fall anymore. She just stared at the young woman who was trying to save her husband, even when all hope was gone. Lindsay lowered Rosa to the ground, and pushed the doors to the emergency room open. They fell shut again. Everyone in the room, well except the read headed doctor who was too busy saving Danny, looked at her.

"Save him." Lindsay's calm, soft voice echoed in the room. Doctor Hoogendoorn looked up. She simply nodded and continued her work. The high peeping noise of the heart machine didn't even hurt Lindsay's hearing. She didn't notice it. She just walked towards the assumed dead body of her husband and grabbed his hand. Doctor Hoogendoorn was still performing CPR when Lindsay kissed Danny's brow. "Save him." She said again, and this time she looked the young doctor in the eyes. In those blue eyes she saw the determination which she also had heard in her voice. The doctor reached for the paddles again and Lindsay let go of her best friend's hand.

"Charge to 360." The machine was charged. The paddles were set on Danny's chest. The young doctor looked towards Lindsay, then towards the little people who were standing with a Greek looking woman at the door. "Clear!"

A silence fell. Not in the room where Lindsay was standing, but in her heart. It stopped beating. Just plainly and simply stopped beating for what looked like hours. Her blood stopped flowing through her veins. It went cold and icy. She blinked. Her hearing was gone. Just like her function to breath, speak, cry or feel. But she could still see…

The light was gone. Danny looked around him, but the light was gone. He could, however, her voices. He could her noises, and beeping thingy's. He could feel a heartbeat going through him. He felt warm lips on his forehead. He could smell a hint of a perfume he knew. Yes, he loved the smell of that perfume… But where did it come from? Another kiss on his brow. Those lips seemed of felt familiar…

A soft voice filled with joy that spoke of love. Yeah, he knew that voice too.

"Lindsay…" He murmured. More kisses. This time they were joined by smaller, wetter lips. He could feel curly like hear on his face. One of his hands were clasped by small but warm hands. He could feel the texture of a Band-Aid. "Lindsay?" More kisses, nothing more, just kisses.

"Daddy!" A happy voice broke the silence that fell after those kisses. "Daddy!" Repeated the voice again. Then it hit him. Pain. Hellish pain. He groaned at the sensation, and a the voice that just spoke gasped. A female hand squeezed his left hand.

"Danny, it's okay. It's okay. God bless the British…" He tried to open his eyes, to see who was talking to him. One by one his eyelids lifted and he could see the foggy outline of his wife. She nodded and turned around. When she turned his way again she put something on his face. On his nose to be exact. Oh and two sticks went behind his ear. But the fogginess disappeared. His glasses…

He sighed. "Lindsay…" She smiled. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she squeezed his hand again. "Rosa?" His voice was a strained and soft. He small girl shuffled towards her father's bed. When he turned his head, he could see the angelic face of his little girl. It was stained with tears, and her eyes were red en puffy. "Oh baby, it's okay.." Rosa just nodded and reached up to his father's cheek. She stroked it softly…

"Alex?" His son appeared by the and of the bed and looked terrified. His eyes weren't red nor puffy, like his mother's or sister's were. But he could see the unshed tears in them. "Hey…" He motioned his son to come closer. But Alex just stood by the end of the bed and shook his head. "Alex, what's wrong?" Danny asked. Alex bit his lip, and looked to the ground.

"Alex?" Lindsay said. But again, Alex just shook his head.

"No…" Was all the ten year old boy said before rushing out of the Hospital room, leaving his sister, mother and living father behind.


	4. This Time

Chapter Four: This Time

**Disclaimer**:

Mitsi: I own nothing. I've completely realized it now…

Susie Q: That took you long enough!

Mitsi; I know…

Susie Q: Good!

Mitsi: I know…

Susie Q sighs: Mitsi come on! Try to make a decent update okay?! And without saying 'I know' constantly…

Mitsi: I know…

Susie Q: I'm so out of here! What's wrong with you? Depressed? Sad? Crazy woman…

Mitsi: I know… I'm sad… Danny will never be mine… Do you think Orlando Bloom will be?

Susie Q: NO! You don't own him either…

Mitsi pouts. She opens her mouth and tries to speak but Susie Q puts a hand in front of her mouth. The only thing you can hear is a muffled _'I know...' _

* * *

Alex stormed out of the room and ran through the Hospital's hallways, leaving his family behind. He just ran and ran, not really noticing where he was going. He ran past Flack who was nursing a cup of coffee while chatting up one of the pretty nurses. He heard Mac yell his name, telling him to come back. Stella asked him what was wrong after she had grabbed his arms and made him stop. He shook her hands off of him and started running again. Tears were threatening to spill from is eyes. But he wouldn't cry. He was no girl!

People told him to slow down, to watch where he was going since he bumped into a few of the Hospital's staff members. Alex didn't listen, and just shouted some things that sounded like an apology. He found the doors to the emergency stairways and ran up, until the stairs only went down again. He stopped running and collapsed on the stairs. He held onto the handrail like it was his lifeline. He rested his head against the wall and tried to catch his breath. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his head. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense of it all…

After a few minutes he looked around. The stairs were made of concrete, and were the unattractive color that always went with it. The grey stone looked cold and dead. The walls were painted with a plain white that so matched the Hospital. In the corners there were little bits and pieces chipping off. And there was a door, Alex realized_'A door that leads__ to the rooftop of the__ Hospital_,' he mused, '_well let's look at it!' _He stood up and walked towards the door and pushed it open.

There was a cold, chilly wind that send shivers down his spine. He wrapped his arms around is body, trying to warm himself. "Maybe mum is right; always put on your coat when you go out..." He said into the silence roof. He walked towards the edge of the rooftop, which was secured by a small wall. There was a bench. Alex slowly walked towards it, trying to decipher which fool had placed a bench on a rooftop.

"That's were they get their money from! Suicide cases!" He sighed… "Morons." He sat down. He felt exhausted. He put his elbows on his knees and lay his face in his hands. He shook his head and looked up to the sky. It was still before dawn, but he could see the dark blue sky turning light again. Stars were disappearing. They were going home. The moon looked down on him, casting his white light onto the city that never sleeps. Even up here, 24 floors high, he could still hear the cab's hunk their horns, the sirens of the police cars. And for a second he thought he heard a gunshot. His heart stopped beating, just for a second, and his eyes were watering up once again. But this time he let his tears spill down onto his cheeks, stain them. This time he let them all fall…

He cursed. Alex Messer wasn't your typical 10-year old. He was a lot wiser than that. He had to grow up, he just had to. He couldn't remember how many times he had been scared, he couldn't count them. There were just too many. Too many for a little boy… The times his Papa had been hurt, one way or another, scared the hell out of him. The times his mother came home with a sad face, after finishing yet another sad case. The times his parents had talked, secretly at night, about a case. The times he had listened to those stories. He couldn't remember ever not being scared when his parents took of to their jobs. Waiting, just waiting, for one of them to get hurt again. Whether it was a snakebite, chasing after a criminal jumping from a high building down onto the ground, or one of those always fun kidnappings, he was always scared. He just had to wait for something bad to happen to his parents.

Or his parents' friends. Uncle Flack had been hurt too, in that explosion. He talked so easily about it… Too easily for Alex's liking. Like it didn't mean a thing. Like he never was going to die, like he was superman. Alex knew better. He knew the dangers of his 'family's' job. He knew that his aunt Stella once almost got infected with some scary disease he couldn't remember the name of. He knew that uncle Sid and Sheldon cut open so many dead bodies. He knew all of that. But he couldn't be scared… He was supposed to be strong, the bigger man. He was supposed to know that his 'family' would always be safe, he ought to know that what they did was necessary. '_To keep the bad guys of the streets!' _Like his father had said so many times. He ought to know all of that.

But he couldn't. He couldn't understand. Simple as that. Why did his parents always risk their lives?! Didn't they care for Rosa and him?! He sighed. Yesterday was a perfect example of that… His dead being kidnapped by some bunch of criminals. Because of his _job_. Alex hated the fact that both of his parents were CSI's. It always meant that were in danger all of the time…

He closed his eyes. Sighed again and lay down on the bench. He wrapped his arms safely around him, and cried his silent tears. This time it had come too close to the end. This time, it was almost over again. This time would be the last time he prayed. But just before he fell asleep, he remembered something: the last time would never come…


	5. Just A Bench On A Rooftop

Chapter Five: Just A Bench On A Rooftop

**Disclaimer**:

Mitsi: You know what Susie Q? I think disclaimers are a bit boring…

Susie Q: You do? I don't think so. Because we would never have these conversations, if it wasn't for disclaimers.

Mitsi: I guess you're right.

Susie Q: I know I'm right…

Mitsi: Egooooooo! Well since we already have established that I own nothing, and Susie Q's ego has grown to a very big size, I shall thank my reviewers (who are really the saviors of this fic!)

Kawaii-babi: See I didn't let Danny die! Go me P. I just couldn't do it…

Skylar87: Susie Q and I thank you for your blessings on our disclaimer (even though I write them). P.s. I love the name Skylar!

Lyss02: Don't cry. I don't like it when nice people (a.k.a. reviewers) cry!

Chili-pepper: Thank you! If I was Alex I'd be scared all of the time. Your parents have dangerous jobs, so yeah I'd be scared like hell. But maybe that's because I've watched too many episodes of CSI:NY…

Marian MacKenzie: Thanks for your kind review ;)

Devilla: Me and Susie had a fight over the kids names P Alex is named after Susie Q (just like Rosa's second name) and Rosa is partially named after me.

Fatkat: Bows thank you very much!

Loesje91: Love, your British rules! You should só watch CSI:NY! It should be a part of the school's flipping curriculum! Thank you too for you compliment on my English: I try me hardest!

Susan111/Susie Q: Well that took you long enough (A) P! Better now? And Tiziano Ferro 33

* * *

"Hey, little fella!" Someone said. Alex herd it, though the female voice was very distanced. The person shook his leg. "Wake up, it's freezing out here!" Alex grumbled and shook his head. The woman chuckled. "Don't like waking up?" She shook his leg again. Alex grumbled once more, but opened one of his eyes. The day was dawning. The sky was painted with red glows. The could see them very clearly… Wait a minute; he was outside! A stab of pain in his back and neck brought the memories back. He fell asleep on the bench. He groaned and opened his other eye. He tried to sit up but failed. It had only hurt him. The woman, however, lend him a hand. She gently pushed him up. Once seated the woman took place next to him.

"You okay?" Alex nodded hesitantly. "Are you sure?"The woman placed a hand on his shoulder. Alex lowered his head and shook it. Tears welled up in his eyes. "Ah, little one…" She said. One by one Alex's tears fell down. They caused stains on his dark jeans. He shivered: from sadness and from the cold. But then he noticed something. There was a blanket, a black woolen, blanket lying on the ground in front of him. He started to sob. The woman picked it up and handed it to him. Silently, Alex wrapped it around his body.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" The woman asked softly after a few moments. Ales shook his head again. "Okay…" Silence fell. Alex noticed that she had her hand on his shoulder and cringed. The woman got the hint, and quickly withdrew her hand and placed it in her lap. There was something about this woman… Alex just couldn't figure it out. The pair of them still didn't speak. The only sounds that were heard came from the city.

The woman broke the silence by saying: "I'm doctor Hoogendoorn." Alex looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but the young doctor spoke ere of him. "Yes, I helped your dad in the ER." Alex nodded. She was indeed the woman that had saved is father. She had removed her white lab coat and now wore a soft pink turtleneck. Her hears shone in the early morning light. More silence… Alex brushed his hair with his hands. Then he sighed.

"Strange name Hochendorn…" The woman smiled at his American accent.

"Hoogendoorn," she corrected him, "it's Dutch." Alex looked surprised. Her accent was definitely British. He knew this because he had watched 'Harry Potter' a few to many times. He looked at the doctor in disbelief. She just shook her head and smiled again. "My father is a Brit, my mother is Dutch. They got divorced when I was ten years old. My father moved back to London and I got my mother's maiden name. But my dad had already thought me English, with the accent. So…" Alex nodded his head in understanding.

"That explains quite a lot." He coughed. "I'm sorry." The doctor looked confused. "About you parents, ya know, getting divorced." She opened her mouth but then closed it again, instead of speaking she just smiled. "My mother is from Montana. Papa was born and raised here in New York." Alex bit on his lip again. He always did that when he was nervous or anxious. He took a deep breath and continued talking.

"Mum came to New York about twelve years ago. She previously worded as a CSI in Bozeman, Montana. When she came to New York she met my dad. He worked as a CSI too. They met in a zoo, a crime scene." He shook his head and swallowed. He had heard this story so many times, he could dream it. "It took them two years to figure out that they were perfect for each other. Two years! Some people got really frustrated with them…

"One night they made love on the pool table in my papa's apartment. Three months later papa proposed to mum, and she told him that she was pregnant. They got married two weeks after that; in a small chapel near the lab where they work. Everyone was there: Flack and Stella, Mac and Peyton, Sheldon, Sid, Adam, everyone. Even mum's family from Montana; grandma, grandpa, Uncle Jack. Papa's parents were there too. Nonna said it was the most beautiful day of her life. Poppa said that was most likely because my uncle Louie was there too… I like uncle Louie."

Alex held back a sob before continuing. "At the party mum and papa told everyone that in six months time they would become parents. And so it happened: I was born exactly six months later on June the first. Two years after I was born mum started to work again. I didn't know that, I was too young to understand. But I know that if that would happen now, I wouldn't like it. Anyhow, when I was seven my little sister Rosa was born. I had hoped that mum stopped working after that, but she didn't. I don't like it, in fact I hate it. I hate both mum and papa's job. But that don't matter."

Alex wiped his cheeks with the blanket. He suspected the doctor to say something, but she kept quiet. A few moments passed before Alex realized that they were joined by another person. He looked up and saw his mother standing in front of him. She had tears in her eyes…


	6. When You Think Happiness

Chapter Six: When You Think Happiness

**Disclaimer: **

Mitsi: I own nothing! Accept, maybe a few of those tests I've been making in the last couple of days…

Susie Q: Oh, that's why you've not been updating.

Mitsi: Yep. School is getting in the way of everything!!

Susie Q: That's so true. It even almost got in the way of my Sensei-training! But, I made time for that.

Mitsi: Good job! The world needs more superheroes! I've made time to write this new chapter. It's a bit short, I'm aware of that, but it just had to be written. It's a flashback…

Susie Q: Yeah, what ever… Just write a longer chapter next time!

Mitsi: I promise. But now; let's continue this 'story':

* * *

The soft ticking of rain against her window, woke her. She threw away her covers, and her bare feet touched the cold wooden floor of her bedroom. She walked towards the window, and shivered. The coldness in her apartment was getting to her… 

She sat down in the windowsill, her head resting against the cold glass, her back against the white wall. She sighed, it had been a long day. And an even longer year. She moved from Bozeman, Montana to New York City. She went from a quiet job, to a job were she had to run around all day long. She went from a few friends to a whole army of them. And that made her happy.

Happiness. She thought she had run out of that. A messy relationship, with an awfully dull guy. She had to go, she knew that. So she went, from everything she knew to the totally unknown. The only thing that reminded her of home, were the pictures on the wall. Her mom, her dad, the brother that always teased her, a passed away grandmother, everyone. The phone sometimes rang, a long distance call from Montana. Her mother, father or a long forgotten friend.

Long forgotten because she had made new friends here. Stella, Mac, Flack, Adam of course, pretty much everyone at the lab. Her co-workers were friendly and warmhearted, despite of what they might have seen, done or heard while working.

Yes, the move worked out pretty well.

In the beginning she was lonely, most definitely, but changed as soon as she started working as a CSI. Her first case. She smiled and closed her eyes, her head still leaning on the window. She felt all warm inside when she thought about her first case here. The way he had looked at her, the way he had made looked her look like a fool in front of Mac. She got back at him, eventually, but still…

He brought back so many happy memories. The way he looked after he got out of that safe. The way he stared when she appeared on that crime scene, wearing her opera dress. The way he made her sigh and collapsing against her front door after a long, hard day of work. The way he always hinted about so many things.

Lindsay stood up from the windowsill, and stood in front of her bed.

There he was. Her cowboy. Her angel. Her Danny. The golden band of love on his left ring finger shone, even in the darkness of the room.

The baby kicked. He loved his dad too…


	7. Under These White Skies

Chapter Seven: Under These White Skies

**Disclaimer: **

Mitsi and Susie Q are sitting on a beach, eating M&M's.

Mitsi: Susie Q, don't you just love holidays? I do… I don't own anything but I love holidays.

Susie Q: I'm not a big fan of holidays…

Mitsi gasps in shock and turns her suntanned face towards her friend

Mitsi: What on earth do you mean by that? What's wrong with you?

Susie Q: Mits, it has been raining her all week long! We're sitting on a fake beach, somewhere in a showroom for beach houses! Why did we have to stay in the Netherlands, anyway?

Mitsi smiles disappears.

Mitsi: Well for one because otherwise I couldn't update. You wanted a looong update so I got you one! Couldn't have done that without my computer, which is in my room, in the Netherlands. Sooo….

Susie Q: Okay, well your right…

Mitsi: I'm always right! And no, I'm not arrogant! Nor am I cocky, conceited or pigheaded! Just stubborn… And me and my stubbornness are going to introduce this new chapter! Which I hope all readers like, please leave this humble writer a review. She really likes that! Oh and yeah; the song used in this chapter had no title, well not a real one anyway. It's the hidden track that can be found on Paolo Nutini's CD 'These Streets', I just thought it fitted. So enjoy this chapter and your holiday!

* * *

Lindsay shook out of reverie. A small tear rolled down her cheek. Alex looked at her with his big blue eyes, huddled in the blanket she had draped over him last night. His brown hair was a mess, even though he had tried to comb it with his hands. He lowered his head in shame. Lindsay bit her lip, trying to prevent her tears from spilling. Doctor Hoogendoorn stood up and started walking towards Lindsay. She almost passed her, but put a hand on her shoulder just before she reached the door that led to the Hospital's stairways. 

"He'll be alright, just talk to him… Explain the things that I couldn't." She whispered. Her voice might have been calm and soft, but there was a demanding undertone in it. Lindsay turned her head and faced the red-headed doctor. She smiled a tired smile, the doctor took away her hand and strode towards the door. Lindsay faced her son once again, bent over looking towards the cold stone floor that covered the rooftop. She heard the door fall back in its lock again, heels ticking on the concrete stairs. She stood still, wrapped around her body, trying to find words to comfort her son.

When the sounds of the British doctor had faded away, she took a deep breath… She opened her mouth, only to close it seconds later. That happened a few times, while all the time Alex just sat there. He just sat there hugging himself, rocking himself in a soothing manner. She could her a sob every now and then, but other than that he didn't make a sound. Lindsay almost chocked on her tears, but knew she couldn't cry in front of him, just yet. She took an other deep breath and stepped with determined steps towards her son. She sat next to him on the bench.

"Alex," she whispered. She want to make him see that what he did was wrong! She wanted to be angry with him for running away from his father. For leaving all on his own, to sleep on a rooftop. He could have been hurt, for crying out loud! But she knew she could not be angry with her little boy, when she saw those big blue eyes filled with tears. She knew he wasn't to blame. So she wrapped her arms around him, pulled him towards her body and held him. He broke down in tears….

She stroked his back. Stroked his hair. And stroke his tearstained cheeks. She cried too. Alex was always the strong one. He never cried. Rosa always cried whenever she saw the mother of 'Bambi' die in the Disney movie. Hell, it made her cry! Even Danny's eyes watered up. But Alex didn't show any kind of emotion. It wasn't like he did not care, oh he did, but there was nothing really emotional there. And that was Alex: always hiding his emotions. Her ten-year old son was hiding himself and his emotions from the world. He would voice his grief, sadness or pain. But he would never cry…

_Flashback_

_Lindsay stood leaned against the fence of Alex' primary school. She could see him playing with his friends. Rosa, in her stroller, began to fuss. So she bent over and checked on her daughter. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just bored, so Lindsay gave her __her__ favorite toy. Rosa smiled and started playing with her doll. Chattering away in her own language, Lindsay straightened herself and leaned once again against the fence. _

_Alex' and his friend, in the mean time, were joined by a couple of older kids. Lindsay frowned. The whole ordeal didn't look very friendly in her eyes. That suspicion was confirmed when one of Alex' friends started to cry. __Lindsay looked around the playground, trying to find Alex' teacher. But the teacher and her coworkers seemed oblivious to the situation. Lindsay focused on her son once again. Voice were raised, so she could over her the 'conversation' between Alex and what appeared the leader of the older boys; _

_"Would you please like to leave me and my friends alone?" Alex asked in a calm but unfriendly voice._

_"Why would I do that, you pansy?" The older, taller and stronger boy asked. "Are you going to run to your teacher and spill the beans on us?" _

_Alex simply smiled. "Who knows? I might…" He stepped towards the older boy. It was obvious that Alex wasn't afraid of him. All of us friends were crying, but not Lindsay's son. He was strong, 'a born leader' like Mac had said. But she knew that something was wrong… _

_"You're not scared of me? Little one, you should be!" The boy laughed and threw his head back. "God, your mother and father must be proud of you! Do you protected them too? From the big bad __meanies__?" He laughed again. Lindsay could see that Alex was getting angry. Alex didn't cry, but had a really bad temper. And that temper was unleashed when the older boy started talking about his little sister. When Alex heard him mention Rosa's name (the boy lived on the same block as they did, so Lindsay know who he was__ and he knew her family__) he flipped. __Big time… _

_End Flashback_

o.0.o

Alex' sobs had diminished, and his tears didn't flow as royally as they had done. Lindsay took his face between her hands and forced him to look at her.

"Alex, what is wrong?" He shook his head at his mother's words.

"Wrong is a bit of an understatement, mum!" He smiled wryly. "He almost died again!" Lindsay could feel the anger in her son's body rise. "When is it going to be over, mum?! Tell me, when is one of you actually going to die?! Huh?" He backed away from Lindsay's grasp and the bench. He stood before her, looking her straight in the eye. Her hands slummed back into her lap and she looked shocked at her son.

"You overheard the conversation between me and the doctor right?" Lindsay nodded. She had heard the whole talk between the two. "Then you shouldn't look so shocked…" He whispered. Alex looked beaten. His eyes were circled with black, and his shoulders were almost touching the ground. She could see that there were more tears gathering in his eyes… "Never will it end, will it?" His voice was so soft it was almost impossible to hear. Lindsay stood up, too and walked towards him. When she stood before him, she fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around his body once again, and Alex wrapped his small arms around her neck. He lowered his body to the ground too…

"Alex, honey, both me and your father love you. You need to know this, and you do. But we also lover our jobs. And before you make a smart comment about that we should love you more, we do. We would always choose you and Rosa over our jobs. Always. But normally our jobs are not dangerous, you need to understand that too. It is just some cases…"

"Some cases, mum?! SOME?!" Alex buried his head in his mother's embrace.

"Yes, darling, some. Special cases, very special cases, in which someone gets hurt are extremely rare, even if it doesn't seem so to you. What happened to your father four days ago, is rare. Normally no-one gets kidnapped during a investigation of a crime scene. Just some cases… And I know it seems like it always happens to someone on the team, but that's not true. You have to believe that what your father and I are doing for a living is a good thing. We try to make the world a better place for you and your sister. For your future children, if you want them. You have to belief it…"

"I do believe you, mum, but it's so hard seeing you and papa in pain…" Came Alex' muffled reply.

"I know it's hard, baby, it hard for us too…"

o.0.o

Long moments passed. Alex' cries became silent once. Lindsay had stopped crying long ago. A soft breeze started to blow around them. The blue sky was now white, but between the clouds rays of sun shined down on the earth. And there they sat on the ground. Mother and son...

Lindsay started singing a lullaby, in the hope it would calm Alex even more;

_I have returned to the northern skies, _

_Where the summer had not touched _

_The clouds that pass above. _

_Oh, and I have returned to the somber grace_

_Of the days too early to come and too early to stay. _

_And I have left a million stars, __And an ocean so lightly, so clearly blue. _

_And I have left the warmth of the sun _

_And a million adventures not yet begun._

_The great sense of passing through,_

_Oh, for once there was beauty here for me _

_Under these white, northern skies. _

_I felt the green was blacker _

_And the blue was darker still._

_My roots are lying deeper than I ever think they will again. _

_Heartache and poverty under these northern skies._

_The great sense of passing through, _

_The great sense of passing through, _

_The great sense of passing through._

o.0.o

Alex became sleepy, and eventually fell asleep when the song had ended. Lindsay tried to pick up her son, but he was too heavy. He looked like an angel. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder that motioned her to stand still. The man picked up her son and started walking towards the door. Lindsay quickly picked up her own feet and opened the door for them. The trio walked down the stairs and Hospital hallways.

They reached Danny's hospital room and entered. Rosa was sitting on the bed, talking to her father. Mac and Stella were watching over her (and Danny, but he didn't need to know that). The man carried Alex over to the couch and placed him on it. Lindsay wrapped an other blanket around his sleeping body, and placed a pillow under his head. Rosa hopped of her father's hospital bed and placed a tender kiss on her brother's brow. The company left the room. Just before the man left, Rosa pulled on the fabric of his trousers. The man came down to her level and looked at her. She placed a kiss on his brow too, and whispered:

"Thank you, Uncle Flack, for bringing my brother. We can be a happy family now…"


	8. Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

Chapter Eight: Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

Disclaimer:

Mitsi is jumping up and down, up and down, in the middle of an isle in a groceries store

Susie Q: Mitsi cut it out, I'm trying to work here!

Mitsi: Sorry Suz, but I'm so exited! For more days until the new Harry Potter is here!

Susie Q: Mitsi, get a hold of yourself, would you?! My boss is going to kill me if he finds you talking to me!

Mitsi stops jumping up and down. She smiles her evil smile again…

Susie Q: Oh, not that smile again! You want to take over CSI and the world again? Please no… It really won't work!

Mitsi: No, no, no. I got over that, I own nothing yada, yada. But I think your boss would fire you if I tell him what you told me. And with that information, well let's say I could blackmail you! Muahahahahha

Susie Q: What information? OMG your not going to tell him, that I told you how to steal a trolley? Please…

Mitsi: I shall think about it… Right now I've a update to write! See ya! Oh, and please review! I like reviews a lot! Correction; I love reviews!

* * *

Hell. Traffic in New York City was hell. And Danny was stuck right in the middle of it. He sighed. The case he had worked on today, with Stella, well it got a little to close to home. Some nut job that called himself a father murdered his wife, son and daughter. And it seemed that he didn't even regret it…

Danny knew he had to let it go, before he could return home so he tried to lose the demons by turning on the radio.

_No, no, no_

_Stick to the stuff you know_

_If you __wanna__ be cool_

_Follow one simple rule_

_Don't mess with the flow, no __no_

_Stick to the status quo'_

"Rosa…" He groaned. Rosa had the flue so she was stuck at home. And since Danny had a nightshift he spent the afternoons with her. In the week that she had been home she had watched all the movies that the Messer family owned. Well the kid-movies that is (Danny didn't like the idea of his daughter watching 'The Godfather'). So Rosa was starting to get bored… And a bored Rosa was an annoying Rosa. So Danny had bought her a new DVD. Something called '_High School Musical'_, he had heard Stella talk about it. So the next day he popped it in the DVD-player, and Rosa was sold. She watched it two times a day, and Danny had to watch it with her…

Within two days she knew all the songs by heart. And sung along with every single one of them. Lindsay found that so completely adorable that she decided to buy the soundtrack. Unfortunately enough for Danny, Rosa always took the CD with her. Especially when Lindsay, once she was better, drove her to school in the mornings… 'In daddy's car! And then forget to pop in daddy's CD once again! So that daddy has those songs in his head all day long! Joyous!' Danny thought.

He pushed the stop button, and the music stopped. He smiled but that smile was soon forgotten when he realized what date it was today. Today exactly two years ago he was kidnapped. Today two years ago he could have sworn he was going to die…

_Flashback_

Danny could feel his hands being tied together. He raised his head only to have it pushed down again.

"Stay put! And do not move!" The kidnapper screamed at him. He closed his eyes and winced. His head ached like crazy. He tried to speak, but his throat was sore. So all that came out of his mouth was a dull, groggy sound.

"Don't like that, do we?!" Another male voice echoed through Danny's head. "Little mister police guy!" More laughter. Danny tried to count the voices, but it hurt to much. "Yeah, you are going to get us what we want…" Danny shook his head. He tried to remember what had happened.

He was talking to Stella before entering the lab. They talked about the case. The case was about… About drugs dealers! The whole team was put on that case. The drugs dealers were kidnapping random people, or at least it looked that way. Lawyers, chefs, managers, normal people. He didn't take any drugs. They had all died. Their bodies were found all over the city. They had been shot in the same place, and then dumped in a dumpster, bush or something as ordinary like that. There were no connections between the victims. So the team were completely in the dark about the motives of the kidnappers.

Danny thought about what had happened to him. He was talking to Stella, but then someone grabbed her from behind and putted a gun to her head. The person wore a ski mask and glasses, so Danny couldn't recognize him. He was told to get in the van that was parked in the parking lot behind the building, and not make a fuss about things. Danny did as he was told. Once he was seated in the trunk of the van the kidnapper let Stella lose had closed the doors of the van. He jumped into the passenger seat and someone else drove of. It had all happened so fast. Danny tried to scream for help but there was another person in the back of the van. A female person. That hit him with her gun. Then everything went black…

Danny shook out of reverie. He had to get out of here, or he was the next victim lying on Sid's table. He felt like he was slow dancing in a burning room, for crying out loud! For a second he thought that the room was actually on fire. Maybe if the room was really on fire, the walls would come down and he could escape. Maybe if the smoke was so visible, he could be found! Maybe if his kidnappers ran for the hills (or rather ran out or the burning room) he could free himself. But he was soon woken from those day dreams…

"Think about leaving, are we?" The female voice rang through the air. "How did my father always put it, uhm.. Oh yeah: Try before you Die!" The male voices laughed. She joined them. The laughter died away, when the woman approached Danny. "You are going to get hurt." Danny looked up into her eyes. Her face he couldn't see, it was hidden behind a mask that had the shape of a cow. But here eyes were visible. Her pitch black eyes were focused upon him. He could feel a shiver running up and down his spine. He swallowed hard.

"Where to start?" She looked up and down his body, slumped against the brick wall of the building that they were keeping him in. "Oh, maybe with an explanation. You would like to know what you are doing her, I figure." Danny nodded once. "Well, Messer," The woman had opened his wallet and read his name from his driver's license "You are her because we feel that you and your pretty colleague's are getting to close to us." Silence fell. Danny looked the woman again, she was still looking at his wallet.

"Nice kids you've got there, Messer. I think they're going to miss their daddy very much… But before I start to get all sentimental," She threw his wallet into his lap, and it fell open. Alex, Rosa and Lindsay smiled at him. He smiled back at them. "You and your mates are screwing up our plans! So one of you had to go! Now our boss said that you were the perfect one!" She threw her head back and sighed.

"You are wondering, aren't you… I know you are wondering about all those other people. I know it. I would wonder too. You and your maties have found, what four of them?" Danny didn't respond. This pissed the woman off, and she kicked against his knee. Danny cried out. "Answer me!" She yelled.

"Five, we found five." He winced again because the female patted his head. His headache was starting to hurt even more…

"Good boy!" She laughed again, so did the other two man. They were sitting around an old table, playing a game of chess. "Quick learner, you are! Well, Messer, you've found five of our victims. You've found the lawyer, the chef, the singer, the manager, and last but not least; the cabdriver! Wow, but would it surprise you that there are more?!" Danny shook his head. "Thought so! And you thought right! Because there are more! About ten more! Well, eleven that is after you have 'passed away'!" She let out a smile laugh.

She sighed before continuing. "You must think that we are totally crazy. And in a way we most likely are. But what we did was good! You don't see that, but it was! Is! You see, our boss is a strong man. He's a powerful man, that you do not want to piss off. But those people, well they did! See, it's really simple. The lawyer didn't want to represent him. The chef cooked him a meal, and after eating it our boss got food poisoning. The singer didn't want sing for him, in private if you get my drift. The manager said some really fowl words to him. And the cabdriver charged him too much…"

"And then he asked us to take care of them! Our boss is really clever, you see. He asked us because we are drugs dealers with a kind of criminal record. Yeah, so no-one will suspect him! They will automatically think that is was because of the drugs that the people were killed. But that isn't true…"

The woman finished her speech and walked to the table were the chess game had ended. She bowed over the table, and clipped her fingers. The two man stood up, straight away. They had the body of a bodybuilder, but their faces were still hidden behind the ski masks. He couldn't see their eyes because of the glasses. They came walking towards Danny. Well they didn't really walk, more dragged their with muscle overloaded bodies towards him. Once they were close to his body…

_End Flashback_

The horn of a cab brought Danny back to the present. He held his hand up in apology and drove on…

* * *

So now you know what happened to Danny! Like I are ready wrote; the kidnapping took place two years ago. So Alex is now twelve and Rosa is five. I have no idea whether five-year olds watch 'High School Musical', but me and my friends do and we really enjoy it, so I thought Rosa would too!

Well anyway; I would really like to thank _chili-peppers_for her great reviews on every chapter I have written so far! Your reviews really make my day… And _Susan_ and _Loesje_ of course! Plus all the other great people that have reviewed!


	9. Fragile

Chapter Nine: Fragile

I know that it might be a bit sudden, but this is the final chapter of _'Where The Violins Play'_ . In just a few days I'm going on holiday for two weeks (England is the destination of this break) and I just didn't want to abandon my story for this long. So I figured that I should make a ending to this story, and use my time to start gathering some ideas for a new one! But enough talking; it's time for what seems to be the last conversation between Me and Susie Q!

**Disclaimer: **

Susie Q: No! You're ending this story! More importantly you're breaking us up?

Mitsi: Yep. This is our last Disclaimer…

Susie Q: Now I'm sad.

Mitsi: Me too.

Susie Q: Then why end this story?! You are a bit crazy, you know that right?

Mitsi: Don't underestimate me! I'm not a bit crazy, I'm a whole lot of crazy! And every story has an ending.

Susie Q: Well, that is true.

Mitsi: I have a annoying tendency to be right about these kind of things.

Susie Q looks sad and sniffles. She pouts. Mitsi just nods…

Susie Q: Still, I don't like it!

Mitsi: Don't worry, I have a feeling that one day we will get back together! But anyhow; I own nothing. Nada, Noppes, Nothing. And I just would like to take this opportunity to thank all of the people that have read this story, especially those who made the small effort of reviewing. So yeah, thank you all. And who knows; maybe until the next time! Enjoy ;)

* * *

It was an August day. A cold breeze carried the reminders of the upcoming fall. However, the sun still fell upon those assembled beneath a lonely oak tree. Their heads were bowed in prayer.

The black veil of a young woman was lifted a few centimeters when the breeze flew trough the leaves of the tree. Her hand was squeezed reassuringly by a young man standing next to her. The golden wedding bands on either of their left ring finger shone brightly. The young woman looked up, her brown eyes filled with tears. Her right hand resting upon the small bump that was placed on her belly. She looked towards her right.

Alex tried not to cry in front of his children, but he failed miserably. His wife smiled sadly at him. Her face was tearstained as well. He could hear his children sniffling. They were so brave… He smiled, and looked down. There they stood, the three angels that had made his life so much more meaningful. His twin sons; Holden and Aidan within their midst his daughter Lynn. Their dirty blond hair and blue eyes gave away their heritages immediately.

He looked up and caught his sister looking at him. He could see the tears in her eyes, and she could see the same thing in his. He reached his hand out to her, and she took it. She leaned her head upon his shoulder and cried silently. The funeral progressed…

* * *

It had taken Danny two years of counseling to get over his kidnapping and following assault. In all that time Lindsay had stood by her husband. Even thought there had been times that she was tempted to pack things, grab her children and run for the hills of Montana. But she knew that Danny relied upon her, and his children. So she stayed. In those two years Lindsay had felt so alone, but at the same time so loved.

Danny hated asking for help. She knew that, it was a thing she found quite admirable. But when Danny did need help, it was hell trying to get him to the point of asking it. She had figured this out when Danny came out of Hospital. The struggles she had with him took a lot of blood, sweat and tears. But they had been worth it…

_Flashback _

Danny was sitting against the headboard of their bed, when Lindsay came into the room. Danny didn't hear her entering because he was trying to get out of bed. That simple task took so much strength nowadays. Lindsay bit her lip, she wanted to go to his side and help him. But she knew he would get angry with her. He got angry a lot these days…

A moan of discomfort was all it took for Lindsay to forget her previous idea of not helping. She rushed towards him, but stopped when she heard him yell:

"Don't Linds, just don't!" He through the covers back and tried to swing his feet from the bed to the ground. He failed. Time after time.

Swearwords came out of his mouth. Beads of sweat were forming on is brow and his patience was running out. His fists were balled up and after the so twentieth time trying to get out of bed, were thrown upon the mattress. He looked up to see his wife leaning against there bedroom wall, sobbing. Her eyes looked into his. He could see that she was scared…

Slowly, ever so slowly her body slid to the ground. Her shoulders were trembling and her hands were in her hair. Tears rolled down her cheeks, her eyes still connected to his. He looked away, and placed his hands in his lap. They were shaking with anger, sadness and pain. Why couldn't he walk?! Why couldn't he use his legs properly?!

Once again Danny looked at his wife sitting on the floor. She was crying silent tears, and her whole body now trembled. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Please?" The question was not heard by Lindsay. "Please?" Came the some what louder question, in Danny's with emotion stricken voice. Lindsay looked towards her husband. He was still sitting against the headboard, his hands neatly folded in his lap. Tears ran down his face…

"Please, help me…" That was all it took.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Two coffins were lowered into the ground. Next to each other. Flowers were thrown into the graves. People slowly walked by, some muttering phrases no-one could hear. Others just simply nodding there heads…

When every body had said their 'goodbye's' there were two people left, standing before the graves. The white headstone not yet touched by the weather or years. The woman rested her head upon the man's shoulder.

"Beautiful service…" Her voice was soft and deep. She looked up to her husband, her brown eyes still shining even though she had aged. Her brown hair was mixed with grey. The man nodded. His hair was completely grey, almost white even. But just like his wife, his eyes still shone in the August light.

His voice was soft, but the accent still there. "You're right Montana, beautiful service…"

The couple walked away. The man casting one last glance over his shoulder to the graves of his parents. From the church came the so familiar sounds…

"I think we made a mistake Danny." Lindsay spoke.

"Yeah, Montana, we should have never given lil' Aidan that violin…"


End file.
